Blinded
by lietomefanfic
Summary: What could have happened when Lightman was shouting at Torres during blinded. I know I'm not the only person who thought this could have happened. Please review. One-shot


Set during blinded when Torres disobeys Lightman.

Lightman was usually calm but he totally lost it here, he began screaming at her. "What did I say? WHAT DID I SAY? WHAT DID I SAY? I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS!'' He finally cracked he hit her, in the face, it wasn't a slap it was a full on punch in the face. It caused Torres to fall back against the wall, she usually tried to hide her emotions from Lightman but now her face was like an open book full of fear. Lightman realised he had gone too far, "Ria?'' he said gently. Before he could say anything else she had ran out the door. Cal remembered that her father used to hit her and that probably brought back memories, he had no idea what he was going to do now. He felt so bad.

He went back into the cube with his suspect, the rapist. "You know I saw what you just did, you punched her in the face.'' Cal looked up showing guilt all over his face "You don't know WHAT you saw!'' The suspect laughed "I know what I saw you lost it, I wont tell anyone if you let me go.'' Lightman was still pretty angry and this just tipped him over the edge he picked up the table and threw it across the room. "Do you really think that I'm going to let you bastard free?''

Torres ran through the lobby and into her office, ignoring the weird looks Foster was giving her. She slammed the door behind her and leant against the wall and slid down to the ground, she began crying uncontrollably. It reminded her of her dad, of everything he had done to her, she could see it now relive every moment, feel the pain. She heard a small knock on her door, she wiped the tears away and called out in what was meant to be her normal voice but sounded shaky "Who's there?'' "Its me'' Loker replied. Torres got up and opened the door, "Hey, what do you want?'' "What happened to your face?'' Loker showed real concern in both his voice and eyes. "Oh, em nothing.'' "You know I can tell when you're lying can't you?'' "Okay I didn't want to tell you this because its embarrassing but I walked in a lamp post.'' Loker still didn't believe her but she clearly wasn't going to tell him so he dropped it. "Well I think you should come take a look at this.'' "Yeah, I'll be right there.'' Loker left her office worry written all over his face.

Ria wanted to go to the bathroom to see how noticeable to bruise was, when she stood in front of the mirror her eye was black the whole way round. She knew from experience that it was going to turn purple, then red, then green and then it'll turn yellow. Over this time she knew people would be questioning her about it, she could try and cover it with makeup which would hide it as long as no one looked too closely at her, but considering her line of work and the way everyone read each other by staring closely she knew she was screwed.

"Well when Lightman interviewed Jackson , he couldn't get a baseline but I found a video where Jackson was telling the truth, could you go and get Lightman?'' The colour literally drained from Ria's face, she couldn't face Lightman yet but she knew if she said so Loker would want to know why. "Uh yeah sure.'' She could do this, just tell Lightman what Loker told her.

As she walked into Lightman's office she saw him at his desk staring out the window, "Loker wants you in the research lab.'' She said quickly before turning and walking out. "Ria wait.'' "Look its fine.'' "Let me see your face.'' "Its-'' "Let me see your face.'' She slowly walked towards him "I'm sorry Ria, I'm really sorry.'' As she read his face she understood that he was truly sorry. "I'll just wear makeup to cover it up.'' She said as she forced a smile while leaving his office.

Ria stayed true to her word and everyday wore makeup to cover her bruise, Foster and Loker saw the bruise but didn't question her about it knowing if she wanted to tell them she would. In turn Lightman was nicer to her and actually saw her as a human being.

THE END:

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I KNOW IT CUTS OF SUDDENLY I JUST SORT OF LOST THE KNACK FOR IT.**


End file.
